1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a multi-type receptacle connector having a sub contact in addition to a main contact to provide an additional connection module, and a plug connector applied thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebooks, PMP, portable game players, MP3 players and smart phones, are gradually increasing in terms of kinds and functions. In particular, portable electronic devices have a connector unit for data communication. The connector unit includes a receptacle connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) in the portable electronic device and a plug connector coupled thereto and is used for data communication or connected to a power device for supply of power.
Lately, as the connector unit, a micro USB is widely used. The micro USB includes five contacts, an insulator for mounting the contacts by insert molding, and a shell surrounding the insulator.
However, since the micro USB is configured only in a five-pin type having five contacts, this may be limited to only being used for connecting a connector designed according to USB standards. Accordingly, in order to connect an additional connection module to a small-size portable electronic device, an additional connector should be prepared separately.